Edit 3 - SU - Home
by the-peridot
Summary: Steven gets to go on his own mission.


SU "Home"

Steven is allowed to go on his own mission to help a gem.

Cast:

Main-

-Steven - S

-Peridot – P

-Garnet - G

-Pearl - Pe

-Amethyst - A

Intro

Part 1- **set in Steven's dream, inside Lion's mane, 11 pm**

-Steven is sitting under Rose's tree, watching the clouds

-One by one go by, looking like each of the gems evolving from scenes of other episodes (ex: serious Steven, ships gem, lion 1, desert glass, mirror gem, mirror, so on, with steven laughing)…

…eventually forming rose, which then all the other gems turn away from Steven and float towards her

-Steven calls out to them, but with no response from them, he starts crying

-sky darkens, turning from pink to dark red, gets stormy

Part 2- **Gem's house, 12 am**

-Steven wakes up in his bed, crying and sweating, looks horrified (bad dream, duh)

-Steven gets up slowly, wiping the tears away, but still sniffling

-He goes downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water

-Gives a shot facing him head on, with Garnet and Pearl on the couch sitting behind him

G - "Steven?"

S - "Ah! Oh…" He looks at them and then looks away.

"Hey, what's up." He says trying to man up and look happy.

Pe - "Why are you awake? It's past your bedtime."

S – "Well I sort of was sleeping, but umm..

 **looks around for a second, as if looking for something to blame**

"… Oh yeah! I _was_ asleep but I think I heard the warp go off, like someone used it!"

 **nervously smiles**

G – "You're lying Steven. We've been sitting here for a while and it had been completely silent besides your snoring."

 **flashback to Steven snoring loudly**

S – "Whoops. Ha ha, that's my bad then. I'll just get my water…"

 **Steven goes to fill the cup with water, he drink half of it and looks in the cup, h can see himself but he looks sad**

Pe – "Steven, is there something wrong? You aren't acting like yourself."

S "Well I AM myself!"

 **jokingly**

"Well… not my full self, only half myself, like my water, half empty…"

G "Want to talk?"

 **smiles**

S – "Well…. Its pretty late."

 **Yawns**

G – "I'll let you sleep in tomorrow."

S – "OK!"

 **happily accepts**

Pe – "Garent!?"

G - "So let's talk."

Pe – **sighs**

"Ok then, as long as Garnet allows it, I'll be fine with it."

S "Ok" He says willingly, but clearly upset

 **he starts remembering the dream and the storm, and starts to tear up**

 **he leans into Garnet's shoulder and recounts his dream in detail**

"Well you were all there, Amethyst too, and so many more. I saw Lapis, Peridot, Jasper, and even…"

 **sniffs**

"Even my mom. She was amazing, but all she did was take everyone away from me, EVERYONE! **" motions with his hands**

"The closer they got to her, the further they got away from me, like miles away. I couldn't scream, I couldn't cry, I couldn't tell you guys I loved you and missed you and wanted you

to come back."

A - **her room door opens, she looks tired, yawns**

"Um, hey guys… what's going on?"

Pe - **Shocked face, looking back and Amethyst, tearing up**

G – **She is not crying but visibly sad, she knows the question coming (future vision)**

A – "…" **blushes**

S - "I really need to ask you all this question..."

G - **hugs Steven with one hand**

'Tell me."

S - "Do you and the other gems think it's my fault that mom isn't here? I feel like it is. I've heard amazing things from you guys about how amazing she was, from dad too!

 **Steven looks up at Garnet and Pearl**

And I feel like I'm supposed to know something about her, like I'm supposed to live up to her, and be able to do what she did, and be as good as she was… people have told me that I never knew her, and it makes me feel, so… bad inside. She's my MOM, and I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO FEEL ABOUT HER!

G - **takes off glasses, in a full hug with Steven**

"Yes, Rose was beautiful, she was the most loving being I have ever met,"

Pe – **sighs**

"Rose was amazing. I haven't trusted anyone that much before."

 **Garnet is tearing up, but wiping Steven's tears away**

 **A – comes and sits down by Steven, side hugging him**

G - "Yes, we miss her, but I love you as much as I loved her. I know what it feels like to miss her, but I won't ever know what you feel.

We want to be here for you. I and the other gems promised her to show the love she showed us to you. So we taught you and raised you. We still are preparing you for so much more."

Pe – "Yes, Garnet is right. We promised Rose before she made you that we would teach you like she had taught us. And we intend to live up to what we promised…"

 **smiles**

"…after all, you are the reason that the crystal gems are still here…"

 **(Flashback to scenes with Steven [ex: base of lapis' water tower, blocking gem ship canon])**

"…You can do so much more than you think you can. "

S - **sniffs**

A – "Yeah Steven. You know, your mom was the only reason I'm here with you guys…" **looks around at the other gems**

"Your mom, Garnet, and Pearl had found me at Kindergarten after the war…

I was so scared and afraid, but when I saw Rose, I hadn't felt like that my entire life.

My only friends were the walls of my hole… **starts to cry**

I owe my life to your mom, and technically, you too." **Smiles**

 **group hug, plays pretty sad song (like feels sad)**

G - **puts on glasses again and smiles**

"There is a question we have to ask you though."

Pe – "Well, we've been thinking, that because you've shown that you are responsible…"

 **Interrupted**

A – "That you get to go on your own mission!" **says with funny face, jumps on the table and balances on one leg**

Pe – "Amethyst!"

A – **sarcastic voice**

"A-MA-TEST! Ha ha ha!

 **Loses balance**

"Whoooaaaah!"

 **Falls and face plants on the ground**

Pe – **sighs**

G - **picks Amethyst up off the ground with one hand and sets her on the couch**

 **A – shocked weird face**

G – "Yes, we want to let you go on your own mission."

S - **perks up, still sad but interested**

"Really…?"

G – "Yes. It's a serious mission, and we think that you can handle it. "

S – "Really?" **happier**

Pe – "We've tracked activity of what sounds to be like another gem relic!"

A – "Yeah! Like the wailing stone! But less wail-y."

S – "Yeah, I'm totally ok with that!"

G – "And we are going to trust you, by yourself.

 **puts hand on Steven's shoulder**

I know that you've grown, and I know you can handle this."

S – "Really? You think I can?"

G – **smiles** "Yes. I really do."

S – "Oh man! This is great! I can't believe it. I'm going to be on my OWN MISSION!"

A – "Hey, calm down, you haven't even left yet! **Laughs**

S - **settles down** "Right. I won't let the crystal gems down!"

G – "We know you won't. Now remember, be safe, and don't be afraid to come get us for help, we are a team after all."

S – "Right! Um… so where do I go?"

G – "Let me show you"

 **she leans in and gives Steven future vision, it shows him on the warp pad, warping to some pine forest, zooms out an EXTREMELY LARGE DISTANCE, ZOOMS IN ON A SMALL SPOT, the only light is provided by a few flickering flame in an opening in what looks to be like a forest near a tunnel entrance**

S – **gasps, puts a serious face on (serious Steven time baby)**

"I won't disappoint you."

G – "I know." **smiles back**

S – **walks to the warp pad and looks back at the gems, who are standing there, smiling**

"Hey guys… thanks for believing in me. Really"

Pe – "We always will Steven." **Smiles**

S - **steps on warp, focuses on spot, and warps away**

G - **stars crying again, but happy tears**

"We did make a promise Rose… go get her Steven"

 **gems group hug**

Part 3 – **shows Steven mid warp, arrives** **at a forest, Steven thinks back to the vision and follows the way to the clearing, 2 am, (MEANT TO BUILD ANTICIPATION)**

-basically shows Steven trying to get to the gem's campsite

-could stop for a break, shows Steven munching on a cookie cat

 **-NO VOICES, ONLY SOUND, MUSIC, AND SETTING NOISES (he's in a forest, so forest noises, like owls and stuff)**

-song: peaceful tune, possibly a revamped version of moonlit battlefield from roses scabbard

- **POSSIBILITY** : finds footprints of the gem halfway through the trip

Part 4 - **Steven approaches campsite and encounters the gem, 4 am**

S – **panting** "Whew, I really need to cut down on the cookie cats I might die of eating too many soon! Ha-ha!" **laughs, mix of sarcasm and tiredness, but not at all seriousness**

 **is walking, POV facing him first person, when the dim light of the fire hits his face**

 **whispering voice, as if talking to garnet through future vision**

"Oh man, I'm here! I can't believe it,…"

 **looks around at the campfire from a distance, and hears rustling mid cam. Pans over to bushes**

"… or I can definitely hide!"

 **he runs and hides in a bush, making a little noise, but not very noticeable** **compared to other gem's rustling noise**

P – **obviously worn out and pretty depressed, very dirty**

"Documents log, number 46,…

 **speaking into hand-screen**

"I don't know what to do anymore, I have no idea where I am and the mission was an utter failure. My log seems to function, but cannot reach communication limits far enough to send a SOS signal, but I am able to reach functional orbit to send another agent robonoid who should be arriving with supplies…"

 **looks up at sky, sees an object like a shooting star, but it gets closer and closer, looks similar to the way her escape pod came down**

"On time, check. I'm tracking the signal, and the walk should be about a 4…"

 **THUD!** (from agent robonoid, ground shakes a little)

"…no, 2 click walk from here, 10 minutes earth time. Peridot out."

 **she looks distressed, sighs, and starts walking, she looks extremely worn and is just ready to give up**

S – **gasps** "What is Peridot doing here? I must be really far away from Beach City. Hmmph." **gets a serious face**

"I better follow her to make sure she doesn't do anything bad…"

 **remembers encounter at Kindergarten and cringes**

"I should NOT do that again."

Part 5 – **Steven follows Peridot, and accidentally makes himself known**

 **follows Steven following Peridot, she makes it to the robonoid, which looks like it was made to crash**

P – "About time, I almost have enough materials to assemble enough robonoids to fix the galaxy warp. I should be off this rubble of a planet by then, I shouldn't even be here right now."

 **Stops to open the robonoid by using her hand to form a screen, which pulls up a password screen. She answers the password, and the robonoid's top half globs/softens up again and slides down to the bottom half, making an upside down dome**

P – "What?" **surprised**

"Why is there only a type XV monitor in… this…"

 **screen turns on inside of the robonoid, it is projected as a hologram, but is static because of the crash, so only audio works**

"How derelict."

H (hologram) – **muffled voice, similar to Jasper's but more of a strict accent**

"We have received your messages."

P – **sighs of relief**

H – "We regret to inform you that we are terminating you."

P - **looks up in DEEP shock** "WAIT! WHAT!"

H – "This mission should have been like completing a child's game to your type, and with your failure, we are cutting off your unit's comms. You have failed us, and we do not accept that."

 **cuts off into static, then quickly turns off**

P – **sits in silence**

 **starts breaking down in tears, sits down and buries her head in her arms**

S – **whispering to himself**

"What!? They just abandoned her!"

P – **sobbing**

"If I do manage to get of this miserable rock, I'll probably get downgraded to, oh who even knows what they'll do to me. I'm better off living the rest of my existence right here.

I'm worthless and they can exchange me with an alternative, just like me, but is able to do simple things."

 **starts crying**

"I don't know what to do anymore, I just wish… I WISH I WAS HOME!

S – **startled from scream**

P – "It can't get any worse than this, can it.." **lies down, and buries her head in her arms again**

S - **gets up, but breaks a stick getting up**

 **Whispers "Uh oh…" shocked face**

P - **FULL ON SCARED OF SOUND, GETS UP, AND BACK AWAY FROM THE BUSH**

"WHO'S THERE? YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE, I DON'T CARE WHO OR WHAT YOU ARE, BACK OFF!"

S - **gets up slowly, trying to show he means no harm**

"Peridot, its me, Steven."

P – "Rose? Oh great, this is fantastic, here to eradicate me? Like the rest of the gems that you haven't brainwashed? I don't even know how you found me, but I don't even care anymore."

 **Crying, extremely sad** , **wiping eyes**

"Please, go easy on me… My life stands pointless anyways, I should not even be worth your time. Not even for your collection."

S – "Collection? Peridot, what are you talking about?"

P – "YOUR COLLECTION OF GEMS, ALL BROKEN, DEFEATED, OR CORRUPTED! YOU SHOULD KNOW, YOU'VE PROBABLY CONTRIBUTED TO IT!"

 **puts her head in her hands and doesn't move**

S – "Well… yeah, I have. But it's not the defeated you might think. The gems are corrupted, they're hurt, Peridot, they've turned into monsters and we have them bubbled there so we can fix them in the future."

P – "Stop lying to me! Just destroy me already,…"

 **Whimpers**

" …please…"

S – "I haven't come here to hurt you, Peridot, but I think I'm here to tell you the truth."

P – **sighs**

"Your truth?"

S – "No Peridot. It's not my truth, but it's the universe's truth. The REAL stuff, about the gems, about my mom, about life, and about, well, me."

P – "I stand to injured to flee, and I am unarmed to fight… I don't have a choice here, do I?

 **sighs**

I accept."

 **Steven grabs a log for Peridot to sit on, and pushes a rock for himself; Peridot immediately puts her head in her arms (like earlier)**

S – "Peridot, you aren't worthless. You are a gem, and that by itself makes you special. I don't know every detail of the battle, but I know the reasons why it happened. My mom…"

P – **keeps her head down**

"Rose Quartz?"

S – "Yeah, Rose Quartz. She wanted to stand up against the other gems because of what they were doing. The Kindergarten made the earth bad. It made new gems, but destroyed other life. Do you know my friend Amethyst, the short gem?"

P – **starts drawing in the dirt with her fingers**

"Amethyst? I think I have. The purple one, correct?"

S – "Yep, the purple one, she was made there. I've been there before, like when we sort of destroyed that energy thing."

P - **laughs a little sarcastically**

"Yes, completely. I remember."

S – "I know our cause wasn't bad, but it was to stop the bad that was happening."

P – "No, they told us that you were bad, the life on earth had attacked us and started hurting all the gems. Rose had led the rebellion, and only meant to cause chaos and betray the Diamond Hierarchy."

S – "Diamond Hierarchy?"

P – "They are our leaders, they made us and have taught, or programmed us with what they knew. They made each gem have certain traits, to have a certain role in the Hierarchy. They made me, and many more gems to help them. They gave us a home, and promised to provide for us if we did what they wanted."

S – "Peridot, they are lying to you! Can't you see that!"

P – **Becomes flustered**

S - "They told you and the other gems what they want you to believe!"

 **tears up**

"They've been using you… like Jasper too. They made you, and told you a lie to make it seem like they are your friends."

P - **starts breaking down emotionally**

"I'M SORRY, OK! THAT'S ALL I'VE EVER KNOWN! THAT'S ALL I'VE BEEN FORCED TO KNOW!

 **less crying, but more anger**

THE ONLY CONCEPT I HAVE KNOWN MY ENTIRE LIFE IS WHAT I KNOW NOW. I DO MY JOB, AND I REMAIN ALIVE!

 **more crying, calming down**

"How would you like it if all you have ever known, all you have ever lived for, came burning to the ground in a matter of minutes…"

 **stops crying, but still wiping tears**

"The Homeworld, well,… its my only home…"

S – "No it's not."

P – "What do you mean?"

S – "Well, you can stay with me, and Garnet, and Amethyst, and Pearl."

 **Smiles, goes up to hug Peridot**

P – **looks at Steven straight in the eyes, pauses, and says:**

"No, thank you, but it would be too much for you… I don't deserve it."

S – "Peridot, no human OR gem deserves to go what you and the others on Homeworld do. I don't know much, but I know that's a fact."

P - **sits for a second, and goes to hug Steven**

S – "We never wanted to hurt anybody, but we protect the earth, not from Homeworld just because we can, but because it's the right thing to do…"

 **wipes tear**

"I'm sorry for what they did to you, but we can make it better. We can fix the other gems and make things right. I never wanted to fight other gems. Never."

 **hug similar to rose's scabbard scenario**

P – "Me neither Steven, me neither."

 **starts crying**

"Steven?"

S – "Yeah?"

P – "Can you forgive me? I never knew your side of the story, and obviously the better one. There are so many gems out there that need help. I realize that now because of your, um…"

S – "Love?"

P - **sits wordless, then goes to hug Steven again**

"Forgive me…"

S – "I already did."

P – **hugs Steven tighter**

"Do you think we can help Jasper… and the other gems back at Homeworld, too?"

S – "I'm sure of it."

 **song plays and scene casually changes to show steven leading Peridot to the warp, showing them somewhat talking, and Peridot sometimes smiling**

Part 5 - **back at the temple/inside the house, showing steven and peridot warping in, daybreak**

S – "So your fingers have always been this way?"

P – "Yep, I was made to be a technician, so my hand can make the screen."

 **shows Peridot playing with her hand, making it the screen and letting steven play with the screen, smiling, steven laughs**

S – "Coooooool! Oh, we should be careful, the other gems don't know you're here. But it's ok, I do."

P – "Steven?"

 **looking outside at sunrise**

S – "What do you see?"

 **curious and eager to know**

P – "Can we go outside?"

S – "Sure! Ha ha!"

 **they go outside (duh)**

 **warp pad goes of, and crystal gems teleport to it**

Pe – "Oh I cant wait to see how Steven did!"

A - "Yeah, he probably crushed it!"

Pe – "AMETHYST!"

 **angry face**

A – "The mission! Not her!"

 **Garnet walks to window and sees Steven and Peridot**

G – "He handled it well."

 **Smiles**

 **Amethyst and Pearl realize what she is talking about, and rush over to the window, POV goes to Steven and Peridot outside, now siting on the beach**

P - **gazing at sunrise, sun is BARLEY UP, the sky is still dark, but the sun is barley over the water, stars still visible**

"Is that what you humans call a sunrise?"

S – "Yeah! It happens everyday! It also goes down during sunset."

P – "I've never perceived one formerly until now. It's beautiful."

S – "Sooo…. Do you like it?"

 **curious/happy face, stars in his eyes**

P – "Earth?

 **draws a picture of the earth in the sand**

As of now, I love it."

 **single tear falls down her face**

S – "Don't worry, you'll be safe here. We can save all the other gems too."

P – "Thank you for giving me a REAL home, Steven,…"

 **pauses and smiles**

"Thank you."

 **outro stars out on the picture of earth Peridot was drawing in the sand**


End file.
